Competitive Nature
by sugarandspice27
Summary: Fred and George are intrigued by this flirtatious Hermione. George is completely infatuated with her. With an entire summer at the Burrow ahead of them, what kind of naughty things will the twins do to get her attention?


Hermione stretched pleasantly and rolled over onto her stomach. She was laying on a towel outside by the Weasley's pond, attempting to get a natural tan. She wasn't a fan of Lavender and Parvati's tanning techniques, where they pointed their wands at themselves and muttered a spell. She had always thought the two of them looked a little to orangey for her taste.

It wasn't that Hermione was vain. She just enjoyed the feel of the sun on her body, and if she happened to gain a darker pigmentation while she was at it, then so be it. As she lay on her stomach she looked up at the Burrow and saw a red head watching her from the window. When the person noticed her gazing at them they quickly disappeared from the window. Hermione smiled to herself, knowing it was most likely Ron, but letting herself have a little fantasy that it might have been one of the twins.

She couldn't help herself, really, they were very attractive. She occasionally saw them glancing at her when they thought she wasn't looking, checking her out. She was pretty sure she wasn't imagining it, although generally when they realized she had noticed them they continued about their business so efficiently that she wondered if she had made it up.

Her curiosity about the owner of that red head was satisfied when she saw Fred come out the front door of the Burrow. She felt herself blush and she lay her head down to pretend that she hadn't seen him coming. She heard his footfalls shortly, heading towards her. He wasn't being particularly quiet about it, so she knew he didn't have a prank in mind.

"Mind if I join you?" she heard him ask. She looked up as if surprised to see him there. He was taking off his shirt so that he wore only his shorts. She let a slow smile spread across her face and was pleased to see an intrigued twinkle in Fred's eye.

"Of course, Fred," she said. "My towel isn't exactly big enough for the two of us, though."

"Now come on, Hermione, I don't mind being close to you if you don't," Fred teased. Hermione blushed a little, not knowing how to respond to this sudden flirtation. In general he had never approached her in such a way, but here he was spreading out next to her on a towel that was just barely big enough for one and a half of her.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable but mostly entirely too pleased with her best friend's sexy brother pressed snugly against the side of her body, she shifted slightly away from him. Fred inched closer to her. She glared at him and he winked mischievously.

"Fred, what would your mother think if she happened to look out the window right now?" Hermione teased.

"She would be delighted and you know it," Fred responded, daring to reach out and brush a strand of her hair away from her face. "She's been dying for one of her children to take you and make you part of the family, and everyone knows Ron's too much of a prat to act on his feelings.

Hermione giggled. "I don't think she'd approve of this," she insisted. "After all, we're both half naked and slightly sweaty. Don't you think it's a bit inappropriate?"

"Oh, very inappropriate," Fred agreed, grinning at her. "And that's what I love most about it. Why don't we skip the 'half' and just get completely naked?"

"Stop joking, Fred," Hermione laughed, standing up. "I'm done with you. Bring my towel inside when you're done, alright?"

"Oh Hermione, you've broken my heart again…"

"Shove it," she said, but she winked at him over her shoulder as she headed back to the room she was sharing with Ginny.

* * *

Fred watched Hermione walk away from him. More specifically, he watched her butt. She looked wonderful in that bikini, and the glistening sweat on her body did nothing for his raging hormones. He had noticed over the past few days she had been at the Burrow that she had grown into a very attractive young woman. In fact, her improved looks had been the subject of many discussions between himself and his twin. They were rather impressed.

It was just this morning, as he glanced out the window and happened to see her there, sunning herself, that he decided to do something about it. He knew that she had seen him at the window, and he knew that she was pretending not to hear him coming. He smiled to himself, knowing that she didn't know how to react to his approach. It made him happy knowing that she was uncomfortable around him. It made him feel that seducing her would be a lot of fun.

* * *

Ginny was in her room when she heard the front door open. She overheard Hermione saying something to George in what sounded like an awfully flirtatious tone, and frowned. That wasn't like Hermione. Hermione didn't flirt, she read books. But Hermione had been doing several things lately that weren't like her at all, and Ginny was determined to find out what was going on.

She gaped at Hermione when she walked in the room. Hermione was wearing quite possibly the skimpiest bikini she'd ever seen. "What is going _on_ with you lately, Hermione?" she demanded, and her brunette friend looked up at her, shocked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"This bikini? And I _heard_ you downstairs flirting with my brother, don't even try to deny it."

"Ginny, all I said to him was how Fred had come outside and disturbed me, how could I possibly be flirting?"

"It's your voice, Hermione, it's different," Ginny insisted, gazing at her friend as if trying to read her inner thoughts. "Do you…. Like him?"

"Ginny!" Hermione protested. "There's really nothing going on."

"Then why haven't you picked up a book all week?"

"Oh goodness, are you really going to pull that? Just because I like to read doesn't mean I have to have a book on me all the time!"

"The Hermione I know is never without a book."

"Well maybe I'm tired of being that Hermione!"

"Ah ha! So there is something going on!"

"I just want to be noticed, that's all," Hermione sighed. "It's hard being friends with you, and Lavender, and Parvati, and every time we do something it's the three of you who get noticed. No one pays attention to the bushy bookworm. If there are four guys, the fourth one walks away rather than talk to me. It upsets me, and I'm going to do something about it."

"There's nothing wrong with being a bookworm," Ginny said. "It wouldn't hurt if you didn't bring a book with you to parties though. How are guys supposed to know you want to talk to them if you're reading a book?"

"I know," Hermione agreed. "I just get so nervous. And so I've been practicing here, trying not to read so much, trying to… act differently around your brothers…"

"Ew."

"I'm sorry, but they're awfully cute," Hermione giggled. "And its nice to see how they react to me. Particularly George. He has such a charming blush."

* * *

George was in the dining room having lunch when he heard the front door open. He glanced up and nearly dropped his sandwich. Hermione had sauntered into the house wearing a brown bikini that just barely covered her, and for a moment he couldn't help but to stare.

"Oh hi, George," Hermione said brightly. "I was just outside sunning when your terrible twin disturbed me. I'm glad you're not so impolite."

"Oh, er… right," was all George could muster before Hermione was traipsing up the stairs to her room. He shook his head, trying to clear the Hermione-induced fog that had clouded his mind upon her entrance in that lovely bikini.

A few short minutes later, Fred walked in the door and draped a towel over the chair next to George. He pulled the sandwich out of George's hand and took a bite.

"That girl is something," he muttered.

"I heard you disturbed her," George said, raising an eyebrow at his twin. "What did you do?"

"Oh you know, the usual," Fred grinned. "Pressed my half naked body against her, delicately plucked a strand of hair away from her face, drove the girl half mad with lust."

George snorted. "It didn't seem like that from the way she complained of your presence," he muttered. "I think you're giving yourself a little too much credit."

"I think you're not giving me enough, brother," Fred said, sighing. "I could have Hermione eating from the palm of my hand by the end of the summer."

"I wish you wouldn't," George said. "In general I'm all for the seduction and disposal of women, but this is Hermione we're talking about. She's our little brother's best friend, and the apple of mum's eye. She's a nice girl, and doesn't deserve you to treat her like that."

"Why, George, you make me out to be a complete arse!" Fred exclaimed, offended. "I have no intention of hurting the girl. I'll let her down easy after I've had my way with her."

"Fred!"

"Oh, relax, I'm just joking," Fred said. "Sounds like you've got the hots for her yourself though, the way you're defending her honor."

George blushed. "I just don't think you should treat her like that, is all," he muttered.

"You're a nice guy, George," Fred said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose I _am_ a bit of an arse. Shall we see what sort of men she fancies then? Nice guys, or arses?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"A competition for the affections of Miss Hermione Granger," Fred said, whispering for dramatic effect. "Whoever wins has enough of a prize with the attractive young lady… and of course bragging rights over the other."

"I'm not going to compete with you Fred."

"Why not? Scared you'll lose?"

"That's not it."

"Then why don't you do it?"

George was silent for a few moments, pondering. He _would_ love an excuse to get his hands on that beautiful body of hers.

"Fine," George agreed. "But if you hurt her, I hope you know mum will personally hex you."

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were in the kitchen. They had just finished getting ready for an evening out at a party that Lavender Brown was hosting. Portkeys had been arranged for guests to use to get to the party, and Ginny was rereading the invitation to find out where the nearest one was.

"I really feel very uncomfortable, Ginny," Hermione was complaining. She tugged at the bottom of the miniskirt Ginny had forced her into, trying to make it longer.

"Oh stop fidgeting," Ginny dismissed her. "I thought you wanted to be noticed? And let's be honest, it's not like you weren't parading around here yesterday in the skimpiest bikini I've ever seen."

"It minimizes tan lines!"

"Whatever you say," Ginny muttered. "Why can't I figure out these directions? Lavender is such an idiot, no one is going to show up to her party because _no one_ will be able to figure this out. I wish we could just apparate or something."

"Did someone say apparate?" Fred asked, popping his head around the corner.

"And party?" added George, also peering into the kitchen.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, you guys can't come, you're just going to cause trouble," she said, but she was laughing.

"Us?"

"Never."

"I'm shocked."

"And I'm offended."

"How could you think so little of us?"

Hermione giggled. Both the twins beamed at her. "I dunno Ginny, it would be a lot easier if they just took us. Then we wouldn't have to worry about finding that damn portkey."

Fred stepped into the room and circled Hermione. He winked at her and said, "I'll be happy to escort you, Hermione."

"Fred, you perv, leave her alone," Ginny laughed. "Are you guys going to go dressed like that?"

"What are you suggesting?" George demanded, pretending to be offended. "I thought we looked quite dashing."

"Oh you do," Hermione said softly, smiling at him tantalizingly. George gulped. Ginny glared at her, and they both giggled.

Hermione felt hands encircling her waist, fingers lightly tracing her hip bone, a nose nuzzling her hair. She smiled and turned in Fred's arms, looking up at him with only a trace of shock on her face. "Why Fred, you're _awfully_ forward today," she scolded. First the towel, and now this? What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things, love," Fred said mischievously.

"Oh come on you two, you're making Ginny and I sick," George complained morosely.

This competition with Fred was not very much fun so far, as Fred seemed to be getting all the action. It wasn't his fault he wasn't as much of a scoundrel as Fred. Although George had had his share of women, he typically went about getting them a very different way. As Fred had said, George was a nice guy. He felt that he had a greater respect for women than Fred did. Unfortunately this was not an asset to the competition. He was going to have to step it up at this party.

* * *

When the four of them apparated outside Lavender's house, Fred still would not remove his hands from Hermione's waist. He attempted to slip a finger into the waist of her miniskirt, and she gently slapped his hand away, twisting out of his grasp. "Let's not be naughty," she whispered as she passed him to get to Ginny.

"Oh, lets," he moaned, watching her arse as she walked away.

George slugged his twin in the arm as they walked through the open door of Lavender's house. "You're being ridiculous," he informed him.

"You're just jealous," Fred retorted.

Halfway through the party, Hermione and Ginny were somewhere between drunk and obliterated. Hermione made her way to the makeshift bar that had been set up and poured herself another pineapple/rum drink.

"Hermione, I've been meaning to tell you how nice you look tonight," she heard a voice say behind her. She turned around, beaming at the compliment, to face a rather awkward looking George Weasley. She wondered vaguely why he was so uncomfortable talking to her, but dismissed it instantly.

"Why thank you George, you look fairly dashing yourself," she was shocked at her ability to speak so well after four of those drinks, but very pleased.

George was smiling at her. His smile made little butterflies begin to swarm around in her stomach. It was either the smile, or the alcohol. Either way she found herself pitching forward against George's chest, spilling quite a bit of her drink as she did so. His strong arms wrapped around her, supporting her, and he lifted the drink out of her hand, setting it on the bar.

"Ok, Hermione, do you think you've had enough to drink?" He was laughing at her.

"No, neverrr," she slurred, snuggling her head against him. "But I _would_ like to sit down."

Still laughing, George led her outside to Lavender's deck. There were a few partygoers out here, but not as many as there were inside. He sat down with her on the steps that led down to the ground where a short distance away was a beautiful lake.

"You know George, I always thought you were a nice guy," Hermione said, gazing up at him happily. She picked his arm up and tried to drape it over her shoulders, but ended up dropping it on her lap. She pouted at it, and George laughed and put his arm around her like she wanted, pulling her closer.

"And you're a great girl," he said, smiling down at her. Her eyes were glazed over, and her lips were still pouting from dropping his arm earlier. She looked so kissable right then. Her face was flushed and her hair was in her face. He wanted to place his lips on hers and see if she tasted like the pineapple beverage she had been drinking.

But that would be wrong. Hermione was very drunk. _Fred would do it,_ a tiny voice reminded him. But he wasn't Fred. He was a nice guy. He could never take advantage of –

Hermione interrupted his thoughts by pulling him to her and kissing him gently. She pulled away for a moment, as if to gauge his reaction. He licked his lips. She did taste like pineapple. His hand moved to her face, fingers gently stroking her cheek, his thumb tracing her lips. Hermione's tongue flicked out, caressing the tip of his thumb, her eyes staring intently into his.

He placed his hand on her neck and pulled her gently to him, kissing her, exploring her mouth, relishing the feel of her lips on his. She kissed him harder, squirming against him, attempting to get as close as possible. When she discovered this was difficult to do while simply sitting next to him, she shifted positions and climbed onto his lap, pressing herself to him tightly.

When she moaned into his mouth he almost laid her down and shagged her right there. Instead his right hand crept up her side, inching closer and closer to her breasts. He stopped himself just as his knuckles were brushing the underside of her left breast. She gasped at his touch and began to grind on his lap, aching for friction. She moved his fingers to cup her breast and arched her back at the touch.

"God, Hermione," George groaned, kissing her throat when her head leaned back.

"Take me somewhere, George," Hermione begged, rocking on his lap. "Take me somewhere private."

George could hardly control himself with her acting like this, and now she was asking him to take her somewhere private? _She wants me, _he realized with great pleasure. The thought in itself was enough to make him jump for joy. But he knew that he couldn't. Hermione was drunk, and he was only tipsy. Certainly not drunk enough to allow anything more to happen between them, although Merlin knew he wanted to.

"Hermione, I—"

"_Hermione?!"_ Oh bugger. It was Ginny.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed with pleasure. She made no move to get off George's lap, but he had instantly thrown his hands in the air to show Ginny that he was behaving himself. Ginny wasn't buying it.

"How _could_ you, George?" Ginny demanded drunkenly. "My best friend! And… drunk!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't… I didn't mean for it to happen… it was only a kiss!"

"You were _fondling her_."

"Er… perhaps…"

"Oh, well done, brother," a new voice. Fred, of course. Why wouldn't Fred catch him in this compromising position? "Taking advantage of a drunk girl, I see. And I thought you were the nice one."

"No, no," Hermione interjected, waving her hand around in an emphatic hand gesture. "George isn't taking advantage of me. I kissed him! And I _liked_ it!"

If this situation hadn't been so awkward for him, George would have been laughing hysterically. All he knew was that he had an incredibly sexy girl on his lap, with his sister and brother scolding him, and all he wanted to do was take her somewhere private after all. He sighed and helped Hermione off his lap. She looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but I suppose we should all leave now," he explained. "It's getting late, and I think you and Ginny have had far too much to drink anyway."

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Hermione asked. George looked down at her, shocked, but her face was perfectly innocent, as if sleeping with him was the most natural thing for her to want.

"No you may not!" Ginny said, glaring at George. "You're sleeping with me, missy, there will be no scandalous behavior on my watch!"

That set Hermione and Ginny giggling. All was well again, George supposed. "Shall we apparate them back?" he asked his brother.

"Yes," Fred answered, looking closely at George, as if discovering something unexpected about him. "Didn't know you had it in you, brother."

"It's not like that," George protested, taking Hermione into his arms to apparate. He liked the feel of her there. He buried his face in Hermione's hair. "It's not like that at all."

* * *

In his bed at the Burrow, a thousand thoughts ran through George's mind. He had just experienced one of the best nights of his life, and he wasn't sure if Hermione would even remember in the morning. The chance that she would be ashamed of herself was too strong for his comfort. He scolded himself for not pushing her away and keeping her from making what she might consider to be a big mistake. He should have saved her from that, but he hadn't. He had been too caught up in the moment; in his hormones.

He heard the door click open. Glancing over he saw that Fred was still sleeping soundly in his bed. He looked at the door and saw Hermione there, in her pajamas. She looked confused for a moment, looking between the two beds, before she saw him sitting up, and a smile crossed her face.

"George," she whispered, stumbling to his bed. She threw out her arms to him, and he scooped her up with a smile. She lay facing him, smiling big, their faces inches apart. His arms were wrapped around her, one hand on her waist, the other stroking her hair.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I want… sleep… next to you… feels safe," she murmured, already drifting into sleep. That simple statement made George the happiest he had ever been. He held her tighter and watched her fall asleep. Shortly after, he slept also.

When he woke up, she was gone.


End file.
